


Kicking Roses

by MayLovelies



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Due to the instability of his surgery, Urie loses control rampages at the CCG, and is nearly killed by Arima. Awaiting his sentencing, after being captured, Urie escapes and decides to flee for his life, leaving the Quinx, the CCG and the only home he ever knew behind.





	Kicking Roses

**Author's Note:**

> so an idea i've had for urie for a while.

Urie knew that this was unwise. 

 

Running in his current condition; disoriented, hungry and confused was foolish. Doing so when he hadn’t fully healed from Arima’s attack was a death wish. If the CCG hadn’t noticed that he’d run off by now, they would be able to find him eventually. 

 

Regardless, Urie pressed on, in dark allies; the world around him swirling and becoming unclear. He was exhausted and starving. He was half tempted to go look for a stray ghoul to eat; that would give him the strength he needed yet, he decided against it. Urie would no doubt lose control again and then, gain the attention of the CCG. He’d more than likely be executed on spot, especially given that Arima and the rest of the 0 squad was looking for him. 

 

Urie, now propped against a wall as he regained his strength, chuckled to himself. 

 

He imagined that, with the 0 squad, Sasaki too was after him. Sasaki had already seen Urie as a failure; he only imagined what he thought of him now. An unstable ghoul, who hurt those he cared about. A ghoul that needed to be exterminated. 

 

Urie exhaled again, thinking back to the tragic event that led to all of this. He couldn’t control it; he just snapped. And suddenly Kuroiwa, Tooru and even Saiko were on the floor...others around them were... Urie hated to think about it but, he wasn’t even sure if they were alive. All he remembered was getting attacked from behind a few moments after his rampage, and then, he was in a dark cell. He happened to get out by luck, but that didn’t mean he was free. Even here in this ally, he was still in danger--

 

His thoughts were cut short when a CCG vehicle drove right past the entrance of the ally, followed by a group of vans. 

 

As tired as Urie was, he forced himself to his feet and ran to the opposite end of the ally, deeper into the night. 

 

He was beginning to sweat now, a cold sweat and his skin was becoming glossy. Urie never in his life had been this close to death; not even when fighting wild ghouls in the street. He always figured he’d die on the battlefield, his quinque in his hand with his ghoul opponent killed just seconds before. How ironic it was now, for he was the ghoul being hunted. He continued on his path, as the shops became more familiar even from the backways. He could hear the chatter of civilians and the music emitting from the bars and cafes. He kept on, hiding in the darkness until he was sure he reached the back of a recognizable building. Before he entered he again, took a break and near collapsed near one of the shop dumpsters. 

 

The music, the talking, all drowning out as Urie again fell into deep thought. 

 

This place was a gallery; one that Urie had visited frequently on his days off--his art had even been showcased there (unbeknownst to the Quinx and the CCG). Urie came here to escape from his hectic life at the CCG; to paint, read, listen to music, etc. The shop owner, a young man not far in age from him, had also become a dear friend of his. Someone so unrelated and a stranger to the life of the CCG, to his pain, his jealousy of Kuroiwa...it was refreshing. 

 

Yet that night, Urie wondered if he’d take their friendship to its limits. The owner had no clue he was an investigator nor artificial half ghoul...Urie pushed those thoughts away. Chances are no one was there, it was rather late. Urie could sneak in through the back door and rest there until the morning, then he’d leave. 

 

Again, Urie hoisted himself to his feet and sluggish, made way up the back door steps. It took a bit of toiling but he was able to kick the door in, get a few feet inside and without fault, he collapsed.

 

It was then, Urie noticed two things. 

 

One, the gallery lights were on...so someone was there and two...the shop owner, standing right in front of him, his eyes widening behind his glasses.  “Urie! What the hell...you’re hurt...oh my...are you a....ghoul...?”

 

_ Shit.  _ Urie thought; his kakugan was activated, he just remembered... “I...I...I was attacked...”

 

“By who?” 

 

“The CCG.” Urie managed, coughing up blood. “I’m so hungry....I’m exhausted.” The owner had vanished for a few moments, leaving Urie lying on the floor. He returned after a while, with a mug in his hand; the steam visible. 

 

“Here, can you sit up, just against the wall.” Eventually, he helped Urie to a comfortable position and handed him the cup of coffee. After seeing Urie couldn’t drink it himself, he helped him. Little by little, Urie started to regain “some” strength. He was more aware, no longer light headed. He still hungry and exhausted, but it was manageable. He took the mug for himself and continued to drink; his eyes resting on his companion next to him.

 

His name tag read the word owner, followed by his name, Carlton or Carl for short. Though he was Japanese, he was an adopted out of the country as a child--a story he’d told Urie countless times. His idea for opening up this gallery was to stay here for a while, and connect back to his Japanese heritage.  “Are you feeling better?” Carl asked, his eyes sporting a worried expression. “The coffee won’t heal your wounds or fix your hunger but, we can deal with that--”

 

The two grew silent as the bell to the front door rang, signifying that someone had entered the shop. “Wait here.” Carl whispered and he stood, near running to the gallery section of the building. Urie listened on, his chest tightening when he did in fact hear familiar voices. From the windows, red and blue lights poured inside the interior; it was the CCG. They’d come. 

 

“No, I haven’t seen anything strange.” Carl spoke, firmly after being questioned. 

 

“This ward is being closed down. The CCG is asking everyone in this area to leave.” A few more words were exchanged and finally, Carl returned. He exhaled, sliding down next to Urie as they both watched the cars pull away; the van lights disappearing with them. 

 

“I’m guessing the buzz has to do with you.”

 

“You’ve guessed right.”

 

“Do you need some place to stay?”

 

Urie pondered on what he’d say . Normally he’d respond negatively, boasting about how he could care for himself but now, he was all out of options. Alone, and uncertain of what would happen next. Now was no time to be prideful. Refusing this offer, could mean death. Plus Carl seemed to know a bit about helping ghouls; who else would know to give a dying ghoul coffee. “Just for a while...until I get back on my feet.” 

 

“Right.” Carl stood, extending his hand. For the first time in a while, Urie had gotten a good look at his friend. He was still a short guy, his blue hair was still shaggy and he still had that warm look behind his glasses. He helped Urie to his feet and the two slowly, and cautiously made it to the back of the shop where Urie climbed into the backseat, falling asleep near instantly. 

 

He was hungry but far more tired. Perhaps in the morning, he could discuss getting food, right after he discussed fixing his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. if you did please comment and if you're familiar with my few tg works you know who carl is :D also i have a tg blog, it's [cloud-chimes](https://cloud-chimes.tumblr.com/)! if you wanna talk or anything just hmu there : D


End file.
